1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for attaching clips to connect bars, wherein the bars are used to reinforce concrete. The present invention is particularly applicable for use with bar clips such as those set forth in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0248844 to Kodi, which is assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supporting bars are commonly used to reinforce concrete. The supporting bars are laid out in a grid where the cement is to be poured. To maximize the effectiveness of the supporting bars, they are placed at specific heights, usually between about two and six inches from the ground. The bars are then connected so the grid is stable and will not move when the cement or concrete is poured. Many methods have been used to connect the bars, and many are done by hand. Rebar is the type of supporting bar most commonly use. When the rebar is connected by hand, it requires a laborer to bend over and connect the rebar at many points within the grid. This is labor intensive, slow, and tends to cause injuries from the repeated bending. In some instances, the rebar grid can be prepared first, and then placed into a form where the cement or concrete is to be poured. This can reduce the bending required, but does not address the time and labor required to connect the rebar. To reduce the time needed to connect the rebar and to minimize the time a laborer is working in a stooped over position, several applicators for connecting the rebar have been developed.
Two examples of such clip applicators are shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0115448 to Kodi entitled “Bar Connecting Apparatus,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0115449 to Kodi entitled “Bar Connecting Apparatus,” both of which are assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, and are incorporated herein by reference.
There is a continuing need in the art for further improvements in such clip applying apparatus.